Meister and Reaper
by Kowareta1468
Summary: When battling a witch, Maka and Soul are thrown into another universe. They soon discover that this world is not what it seems. There are creatures known as hollows, beings known as Soul Reapers, and they won't be able to return home without fighting a battle they aren't ready for. Will they be able to return home, or be trapped? Rewritten version! *On hiatus until further notice*
1. Chapter 1 (5-17)

**So here is the rewritten version of _Meister and Reiper_. I hope you all enjoy this! I put a lot more thought into it this time.**

**Setting: This story takes place after the Kishin is destroyed, Aizen is defeated, but before any other story arc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Bleach.**

* * *

_"Maka, watch out!__"_ Soul yelled.

Maka jumped in the air, dodging the witch's attack.

"You aren't going to win this," the witch said, swinging her sword once again.

Maka started running backwards, giving herself time to look at the witch. She was wearing a long-sleeved, gray shirt and a black skirt. Her feet were bare. Her black hair had dark blue streaks and was braided to the side, her bangs angled over her face. Silverish-purple eyes looked at Maka with curiosity. She was wielding a katana. Maka's never seen a witch have a weapon before. And it seemed stronger than a normal katana, so it had to have been a weapon like Soul.

The witch stopped moving and stood with her back straight. She held her hilt-less katana at an angle to the ground. She held the sword with one hand and put the fingers of her other hand against the blade. She pressed them firmly to the metal and scraped them towards herself. "Transport: Sekai no ma no gyappu," she said lowly. A soft blue light lit around herself.

Maka watched in amazement as her sword changed. The black sword changed to blue. A silver flame erupted from the base of the sword, travelling to the tip and flickering off. She's never seen a Soul Resonance like that.

_"What the hell just happened?"_ Soul asked.

"I-I don't know," Maka admitted.

In a split second, the witch was in front of Maka. The meister barely had time to block her sword. The witch pushed with such force, Maka considered the possibility of Soul breaking.

"Try to keep up," the witch said with a smirk. She flew towards Maka with inhuman speed.

Maka couldn't dodge in time. She was flown back against a nearby wall. She gasped and coughed up blood.

The witch threw her sword in the air. It spun around before falling back to the ground. The witch caught it blade first, slicing her hand. Blood started to drip from the wound, onto the ground. She moved her opposite foot to slid over the blood. She squeezed her hand, shatter the blade. "Bankai!" she yelled.

Maka had to shield her eyes from the bright light. When the light subsided, she looked back. The witch was holding a long staff. The end had a golden watch hanging from it. A black ball hung from the other. Even from the distance, Maka could see the tiny stars inside the ball, making it look like a universe.

_"What kind of power does she have?!"_ Soul asked worriedly.

"What magic are you using?" Maka yelled.

"It's not magic, Honey," the witch laughed. She held her staff out in front of her. "I'll let you have one last attack."

"Soul," Maka said.

_"Right."_

"L_e_t'_s_ g_o_, S_o_u_l_ R_e_s_o_n_a_n_c_e!" they both yelled in unison. The power slowly built up within them. Soul transformed. "Witch Hunter!" Maka yelled. She lunged towards the witch.

"Wonderful!" the witch laughed.

"Your soul is mine!" Maka yelled, swinging her sword.

"Byakurai," the witch said, pointing her finger at Maka.

A bright beam of energy shot at Maka. She screamed as it shattered Witch Hunter, hitting her in the process. She flew back, slamming right threw a wall.

"Maka!" Soul yelled, transforming back into human-form. He gasped in pain and fell to his knees.

"Akutibunisuru: Sekai no ma no gyappu," the witch said lowly. She started spinning the staff in front of her. Slowly, a black circle formed below Maka and Soul.

"What is this?" Sou asked. He looked to Maka, who was unconscious. He carefully pulled her onto his lap, holding her protectively. He wasn't sure what was happening.

"See you in hell," the witch said darkly.

That was the last thing Soul heard before everything went black.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. **

**Translations:**

**"Sekai no ma no gyappu" means "the gap between time."**

**"Akutibunisuru" means "activate."**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 (5-19)

**Just so you all know, I'm going to make Ichigo and everyone speak English as their primary speech, just to not over complicate things. You know, because Soul Eater takes place in Nevada. **

* * *

"GOOOOOODDD MMMOOORRNNNIIINGGG ICCHIIGOOOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo stepped to the side while putting his arm through his school shirt. Isshin's head slammed into Ichigo's bed.

"Very goo, my son," Isshin groaned. He sat up and rubbed his head. "And I don't just mean with dodging me."

"I know, Dad," Ichigo said.

Ever since Aizen was defeated, Ichigo and Isshin became closer. They knew they could share anything with each other. I chugs even told his father about Rukia being in the closer and his simple hollow mission. This was only when Yuuzu wasn't around, though. They tried not to involve Karin, but at this point, it's a dead dream.

"EEEEEEEH!" came a high-pitched squeal.

"That's Yuuzu," Ichigo said worriedly. He rdownstairs, Isshin a step behind.

They found Yuuzu standing in the front doorway, practically shaking. Ichigo gently moved past her to see what was going on. He saw two teenagers laying on the ground, covered in blood. He noticed faint spiritual pressure coming from them.

"Dad!" Ichigo yelled, running into action. He picked up the girl, while Isshin picked up the boy. They quickly carried them to the infirmary.

It didn't take long to dress their wounds. Karin helped change the girl into a hospital gown, while Ichigo change the boy. When they were all cleaned up, they out them in separate rooms. Isshin stayed with the girl, since she was in worse condition.

"What happened?" Karin asked Ichigo. The girl laying in the bed looked about the size of Rukia, but could easily be Ichigo's age.

"I sense spiritual pressure coming from her," Ichigo said. He took a deep breath, trying to concentrate in her soul ribbon. When he saw it, he was a bit surprised. It was yellow and completely shredded. It was as if it was only part of a ribbon.

"Yuuzu saw her, so she can't be a Soul Reaper," Karin pointed out.

Then they heard the girl mumble something. She slowly opened her eyes. She abruptly sat up, looking around frantically.

"Hey there, take it easy," Ichigo said, gently pushing her shoulders back down.

"Where's Soul?" the girl asked, easily pushing him away. She began looking around the room again. Not finding anything, she got angry. "Take me to him!" she yelled.

"Is Soul the boy?" Karin asked.

"He has white hair," the girl said, rolling her eyes.

"Can you tell us your name first?" Ichigo asked.

"Maka Albarn," the girl said.

"And what's the boy's name?" Karin asked.

"Soul Eater," Maka said, a little antsy to see her partner again.

Ichigo sighed and walked out of the room. Maka and Karin quickly followed. They went across the hall and went into that room. Soul was laying on the bed, his whole body wrapped in bandages.

"Soul!" Maka gasped, running over.

"Whoa," Isshin said, holding Maka back. "You shouldn't be out of bed." He shot a glare at Ichigo.

Maka just pushed Isshin away with unexpected strength. They thought she was a sweet little girl that couldn't hurt a fly, but they were dead wrong. She fast on the edge of the bed and looked at Soul. That's when she started crying.

"No, not again," she cried. "I can't do this a second time." She was having memories of her first fight with Crona. Soul was injured pretty badly. He still had the scar to show it.

"Maka, what are you crying about?" Soul mumbled, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked up at her with his famous smirk. "It's no uncool to cry about someone sleeping."

Ichigo and Isshin stare with wide eyes. They didn't expect either of them to wake up within a few days, let alone be walking and talking.

"Okay, where the hell are we?" Soul asked, sitting up. He looked at the Kurosaki's with unsure eyes.

"You're in the Karakura town," Ichigo explained. He had a feeling the two weren't from around town. Hanover one dressed the way they did.

"I've never heard of Karakura town," Maka said. "That sounds Japanese."

Ichigo tried not to laugh. "It is Japanese," he said. "You do realize you're in Japan, right?"

"J-Japan?" Maka stuttered. She looked at Soul. "What kind of power did that witch have?"

"Wait, witch?" Isshin asked.

"Yes, a witch. I know for a fact that witches are in Japan. They are all over the world," Maka said. She was starting to get really confused. She's been all over the world, but she's never heard of Karakura town.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Karin asked nervously. "I don't know much about Soul Reapers and everything, but I have a feeling."

"They're from different universe," Isshin said with wide eyes.

"That is so uncool," Soul said, laying back down.

X

"So are you guys alright now?" Orihime asked, rolling the sleeves of her shirt back down.

"This is so cool," Soul said, looking at his arms that were completely healed.

"Not to mention you fixed our clothes," Maka said pulling her coat on.

"It's no problem," Orihime said, a hand in the back of her head.

"Thanks, Orihime," Ichigo said with a smile smile. Orihime blushed and smiled back.

"Thats proof enough for me that you weren't lying about Soul Reapers," Maka said. "I'm just interested in these hollows. They sound a lot like Kishins."

"That's right, you never explained your powers," Urahara said.

Shortly after Maka and Soul woke up, Isshin went and got Orihime from school. Ichigo took Maka and Soul to Urahara. Orihime healed their wounds completely while Urahara and Ichigo explained what Soul Reapers were. They even explained Uryuu's powers.

"In our world, humans that fall on the path of evil are known as Kishins," Maka said, standing up. Meisters and their weapons kill these Kishins, consuming their souls. Every meister's dream is to turn their weapon into a Death Scythe, Lord Death's personal weapon. The weapon has to consume ninety-nine Kishin souls and that of one witch."

"Kishins are so uncool," Soul sighed. He lifted his arm into the air. It turned into a scythe blade. "Not all weapons are the same. There are guns, lanterns, hammers, and, of course, scythes." In a flash of light, Soul was spinning through the air in weapon form. Maka easily caught him, doing a little twirl before resting him on her shoulder.

Orihime giggled. "That's what you do with your zanpakto, Ichigo," she said. Urahara began laughing, as well.

"So can you fight?" Ichigo asked.

"Excuse me?" Maka asked, glaring at Ichigo. "What kind of question is that?"

"It would be nice to see how well you can fight," Urahara pointed out.

_"Fight 'em!"_

"I don't want to fight him," Maka told Soul.

_"Just do it! It would be so cool!"_

"Soul, stop it! This is not the time to be doing cool things!" Maka yelled.

"You can talk to Soul?" Urahara asked.

"Uh, of course I can," Maka said, caught slightly off-guard by the question.

"That's so cool!" Orihime said with hearts in her eyes.

_"Hey, that's my line!"_

"Fine, let's fight," Maka said.

Ichigo smirked.

* * *

**So I just realized that only one person has followed this story. What's up, Little Indian Girl? I hope you are enjoying the story! **

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 (5-27)

"So I guess the fight will go on until I feel the need to stop it," Urahara said, smirking behind his fan. "I want you to go all-out. I want to see if Little Maka can beat the power that brought Aizen down."

"And I'll heal you guys!" Orihime chimed in.

"Let's do this," Ichigo said. Urahara used his cane to remove Ichigo from his body. Orihime carefully drug him away.

"I'll try not to hurt you," Maka said, going into battle stance. Ichigo took his sword out, its wrappings flying around him.

"Alright, start!"

Maka and Ichigo both leap backwards, trying to start with some distance.

_"They said zanpakto may have special powers,"_ Soul reminded Maka. _"It may be a regular sword, but we can't be too sure."_

"Don't worry," Maka said. "We can do this. We defeated Asura, remember?"

"Are you two down having your little pep-talk?" Ichigo asked.

"We've been waiting for you," Maka said, getting cocky.

Ichigo used flash-step to be in front of Maka in an instant. She pressed Soul's blade against the ground, using the force to flip herself over Ichigo's shoulder. When she landed on the ground, she spun back around and drove her elbow into his back.

_"Maka, use Soul Force!"_

"I only did it that one time!" Maka yelled, dodging Ichigo's next attack.

_"I know you can do it!"_

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled, sending the attack towards Maka.

Maka barely dodged the attack by jumping in the air. She used the dust floating around from the attack's contact with the ground to her advantage. She stuck Soul in the ground and ran towards Ichigo. By the time he noticed her, she was already sliding under his feet. He spun around, trying to see what she was doing.

"Soul Force!" Maka yelled, pressing her hand to Ichigo's face. Yellow wavelengths buzzed around her hand. With a battle cry, she slammed him on his back. His head dug into the ground a few inches. Soul quickly changed back into a human and ran over to her. He grabbed her hand, pulling her over his shoulder behind him. By the time she landed on her feet, he was already in weapon form again.

"She knocked Ichigo to the ground by using her bare hand," Orihime said with wide eyes.

"She used some sort of attack, so it wasn't by her strength alone," Urahara clarified.

"This is harder than I though," Ichigo said with a groan, standing back on his feet. He stuck his sword straight out towards Maka, his other hand resting on the straight arm.

_"What's he doing?" _Soul asked.

"Bankai!" Ichigo yelled. His spiritual pressure created a cylinder around him. When the smoke cleared, he was wearing a different kimono. His sword was small and black.

"Whoa," Maka breathed out. She found herself blushing. She couldn't deny the fact that Ichigo looked insanely attractive like that. He was normally, but that took the cake.

_"Maka!" _

Maka shook her head, snapping out of her daze. Her eyes widened when she saw Ichigo advancing towards her faster than before. She barely brought Soul up in time to block. She slid back fifty feet, Ichigo pushing her the whole way.

"No you don't!" Maka yelled. She adjusted her footing and pushed back. She thought of an idea. It was crazy, but she figured she had nothing to lose. She used Soul Force on her feet. The static propelled her forward, sending Ichigo back the way he came.

_"That was smart."_

Maka swung Soul, knocking Ichigo's zanpakto out of his hand. He flash-stepped back to it, pulling it up just in time to block a strike from Maka.

"This is pretty much an even battle," Urahara noted. "Ichigo!" he yelled. "Go ahead! Use your powers!"

Maka tightened her grip on Soul. She wasn't sure what kind of powers Ichigo had.

"Orihime, are you okay with that?" Ichigo called out. She nodded shyly. He looked back to Maka and smirked. "Looks like our fight ends here."

Maka watched as Ichigo put a hand to his face. She saw something black form around his face. When he pulled his hand away, she saw what look like a plastic mask. It was white with weird red lines on it. When he breathed, his voice sounded shaky, muffled, and deep.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" he yelled, sending a similar attack as before, but this time black and red. It came faster, as well.

Maka jumped in the air. Ichigo was in front of her in a second. He slashed her shoulder with his sword. She gasped in pain and fell back to the ground. The moment she sat up, she saw Ichigo attacking her from above. She rolled over, barely missing him. She got up and tightened her grip.

"Soul," she said.

_"Yeah, let's do this,"_ Soul said with his trademark grin.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

"Majin Hunter!" Maka yelled. Soul's form changed. (A/N: I looked it up online to be sure, and Majin Hunter is the third type of Soul Resonance, Witch and Kishin being the other two. Majin Hunter petrifies all evil. This was used to separate Medusa from Rachel.)

"It's almost like she used Bankai," Urahara said, completely amazed. Maka and Soul didn't go into detail about what powers meisters and weapons produce. I'm assuming this is one of them."

_"Why'd you chose that form?"_ Soul asked. He thought Which Hunter would have been a better choice.

"There's evil within him now. I can feel it," Maka said, her eyes closed. She opened her eyes. She could see Ichigo's soul. She was a bit surprised at what she saw. She saw the outline of a human, the outer edge blue. It made sense, since Urahara removed his soul from his body. But what surprised Maka was that his whole body wasn't blue, like it seemed like it should be. The inside of his body was a mixture of black and red. It looked like the black and red was trying to overtake the blue.

"Are you going to attack or just stand there?" Ichigo asked.

Maka closed her eyes and opened them again, deactivating her soul-reading powers. She ran towards Ichigo. When she got close, he swung at her. She ducked and stood up between his sword and his chest. His eyes were wide, not believing that she could fit between the gap. She let Soul's blade fall behind his back. She pulled the blade towards herself, slicing right through him. She knew it wouldn't cut him, but it would knock him on the ground.

Ichigo's mask shattered. His Bankai changed back to Shikai.

"I win," Maka said with a smirk. She rested Soul on her shoulder.

"You shattered my mask," Ichigo said, completely amazed.

"I purified the evil within you," Maka corrected him.

"Amazing!" Urahara explained, throwing his hands in the air. "Maka, Soul, you are amazing fighters!"

"Here, let me heal you," Orihime said, running over. Maka remembered that she hurt her shoulder.

"I'll take Soul," Ichigo said. He took Soul from Maka's hands, but immediately dropped him on the ground. "He's so heavy!"

"You're just weak," Soul said, turning back into a human.

Urahara's phone went off. He looked and saw a message from the Soul Society.

"And it looks like some old friends will be joining us," he said with a smile.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated lately! I have a whole list of reasons, actually. My birthday was last week and I had parties for that, finals and state tests are coming up, and I just didn't have time to write! So please forgive me! And until further notice, I will only be updating once a week! **

**And in other news...**

**I made a Facebook page! I'll give you guys updates, share cool pictures, and just interact with you guys on a whole new level. The link is on my profile or you can search my username and the page will come up. I know you guys liking it will kind of take the whole "anonymous" thing away from FanFiction, but let's be honest. I'm just a nerd with no life. I in no way know how to hack, nor do I have the desire to. I'm really no threat to you guys. Besides, I'm a (now) fifteen-year-old girl. What am I going to do? **

**Please Review!**


End file.
